New Captain
by Roxius
Summary: After the battle against Aizen and his arrancar army, Hinamori now has a new captain. However, things aren't exactly perfect between them just yet. Shinji, Hinamori. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Based after a recent series of interviews with Kubo concerning the next arc of Bleach, and how he wants to show that there is a relationship of trust between Hirako and Momo now that they're working together.

* * *

><p>"I'm back! I'm back!"<p>

Momo Hinamori was nearly out of her breath by the time she had finally returned to the office of Fifth Division's new captain, Shinji Hirako. Or rather, he wasn't exactly a 'new captain', considering he had once held the position over 100 years ago. Due to certain circumstances involving a traitorous Shinigami and the resulting war, Shinji had been reinstated as captain. Hinamori breathed heavily as she held out a stack of papers to the blonde-haired man.

"I...I got the documents you asked for, Captain Hirako."

Shinji looked up from his desk, busy scribbling doodles of Hiyori as a demonic figure rather than working. "Ah. Uh, thanks, Momo. I really appreciate it." He took the papers from her, gave them a quick glance, and returned to his 'artwork'. He really wanted to make sure that he made Hiyori look as ridiculous as possible. He couldn't wait to go and post it on the Twelfth Division Notice Board to show it off.

"You're welcome, Captain." Hinamori replied.

The vice-captain remained where she stood, her eyes boring into Shinji's back. It unnerved the older man more than he would have liked. It actually reminded him a little of Aizen.

"...Hinamori?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is there...is there something wrong?"

"No, Captain."

"Okay."

Hinamori continued to stare at him.

"Hinamori!"

"Ah! Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you still here?" Shinji turned once again to face her, "Don't you have some...uh, vice-captain-like duties to take care of or something? I can't really focus on my work while you're just standing there, y'know."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Captain! I just...I just wanted to know if there was something else you needed from me! Please don't be mad!" Hinamori cried, rapidly bowing her head up and down over and over. Shinji sighed; he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to having such a girl as his lieutenant. Sure, she was dependable and very trustworthy, and Shinji knew that Hinamori trusted him back, but he really wished that Aizen hadn't done what he did to her. She'll never be the same again, and this was one of those times where it really showed.

Shinji reached out, and gave her a comforting pat on the head. "Look, don't get all upset. Do you want something in return for helping me? I'm willing to assist you." The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Very gradually, Hinamori began to calm down.

Hinamori sniffled. "W-Well...if you insist..."

"Huh?"

"Please...oh, please tell me!" Hinamori's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement at that moment, and she was bouncing up and down like a little kid, "Please, tell me more about Captain Aizen when he used to be your vice-captain!"

"Dammit! Not this again! What is wrong with you? You tried to kill you several times; he doesn't give a damn about you, so you shouldn't about him! Didn't I tell you this already?"

"You said you'd help me, and it'd help me if you told me more about Captain Aizen's time as a lieutenant! I am dying to know!"

"You'll never get over that bastard if you keep harping me about him! Forget I even offered anything! Besides, like I told you before, I kept him at arm's-length at all times; it's BECAUSE I didn't know him that well that I ended up getting screwed over in the first place! Get it through your skull!"

Hinamori ceased fighting a pointless battle, but, with scarlet-tinted cheeks, she shouted, "Fine! Just forget it! You...you big jerk! I'm going back to the barracks then!"

Shinji gasped; he had never anticipated being called a 'big jerk'.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Captain! I'll be taking my leave now!" Hinamori snapped as she turned away, her words dripping with venom. Almost immediately, Shinji tried his best to rectify the problem. It wasn't entirely because he wanted to be on Hinamori's good side; she had the potential ability to have him reported and removed from his position as well. The Vizards were still under some suspect by 1st Division's Captain Commander, and the Central 46 as well.

"W-Wait! Hinamori, come back! I'm just looking out for you, that's all! Uh, look, want to listen to some Jazz or something? I still have all of my old records lying around! It used to be really popular in the human world, ya know?"

"No!"

"Hinamori, just hold on a second there! I have other things beside Jazz too! C'mon now!"

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"I'm your captain! You gotta listen to me! Hey! Hey!"

All the while, from atop the rafters of a nearby building, Toshiro Hitsugaya had been observing the entire ridiculous scene. Although it wasn't exactly the kind of scene he was hoping for, he still felt relieved. 'It looks like Hinamori is doing alot better, at least...even if her new captain is a bit of a spaz.'


End file.
